gamerlunafandomcom-20200214-history
Nuts for Pudding
BEAKFEST The Plot Our story starts off with our hero, the Boy, waking up. ”The Boy”? Gee, what a generic name for the hero. Our TRUE hero, Tinkerbell, asks him to do 20 lunges. Boy does 20 lunges, and Tinkerbell asks him to do 20 more lunges. But out of nowhere, the villain, Satan, wants him to stay in bed. But the boy woke up and Tinkerbell, not to be confused with Disney’s Tinkerbell, asked her to do 20 LUNGES, but Satan, not to be confused with Dark Prince’s Japanese name, says that exercise is unhealthy. I am confused. Anyway, he makes breakfast for the boy, named ”Judgement Day”. He then says that he needs Brown Sauce, the finishing ingredient. Just as he puts on the Brown Sauce, TINKERBELL opens the door with a frying pan, saying ”What is going on HERE??” Satan then responds with ”BEAKFEST.”. Now, after thats said, Tinkerbell gives the boy Bran Flakes. Satan says the boy wants “man food”, but Tinkerbell says otherwise. Satan, after having a private talk with Tink, locks her in the garden. The boy gets a stomach-ache, and his girlfriend and Tinkerbell offer him an Andrews drink. The boy then goes to the toilet. Satan then offers the boy UNHEALTHY FOODS. Even though he was eager to eat the “Judgement Day” breakfast, he rejects the unhealthy foods, because he doesn’t wanna be a fat fuck in front of his girlfriend. Satan is infuriated, and wants to have a fight with Tinkerbell. He chases the boy and Tinkerbell upstairs while the lastmost guides the boy to the toilet. Satan then unfortunately falls downstairs. Tinkerbell then gives the boy deodorant, for him to smell nice. But Satan wants him to have smelly armpits. Tinkerbell then gives him deodorant, because HE’s the one that’s smelly. Satan cries, then laughs evilly, because he has an EVIL IDEA. Tinkerbell and Satan start their ultimate showdown, which literally is just them pretending to hit each other. Satan loses, and how? Let me tell ya’ how. Satan gets kicked on the ANUS and Tinkerbell says this: “My young boy is gonna have a salad for tea! AND FOR PUDDING, HE’S GONNA HAVE NUTS!”. Satan then gets kicked on the BOLLOCKS (or nuts. Nice title drop though.) Satan then dies. Then Tink realises her protege is healthy. BUT, Satan is not actually dead. He is gonna tempt the boy into unhealthy habits, again. Funny Moments There are some funny parts here and there in the short film: *”WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??” *”BEAKFEST.” *The boy saying ”I gotta go to the toilet.” *Satan falling downstairs. *Satan getting rekt by the boy, saying “You’re smelly.” *The climactic battle. *”My young boy is gonna have a salad for tea!” *”AND FOR PUDDING.. HE’S GONNA HAVE NUTS!!” *After the above line, Satan then gets kicked on the BOLLOCKS. *The above line is a title drop. Cast * Lee Addison: The Boy * David Miller: Satan * Wendy Elsley: Tinkerbell * Tracey O'Connor: The Boy’s Girlfriend What do I think? Meme goldmine. MEME FUCKING GOLDMINE! Final verdict Plot: 8/10: Good. Comedy: 10/10: A meme goldmine. Voice Acting: 5/10: Kinda cheesy. But hey, that’s where the meme goldmine was. Overall: 10/10: